


Благодать

by kira_sky



Series: Отец Чарльз [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Parenthood, Roman Catholicism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Эрик и Чарльз построили счастливую совместную жизнь за три года, которые прошли с тех пор, как Чарльз перестал быть священником. Но тени прошлого угрожают разрушить их счастье, когда Чарльз получает подарок, о котором мечтал всю свою жизнь - шанс стать отцом.Продолжение "Таинства", хотя может читаться и как самостоятельный рассказ.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341834) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



В одну из их первых совместных ночей, когда Эрик только-только начал засыпать, Чарльз прошептал: 

— Я должен кое-что сказать тебе. Сейчас, в самом начале, чтобы сразу прояснить это между нами. 

Эрик открыл глаза. Чарльз все еще был обнаженным после занятий любовью, его волосы были влажными, как и простыни, на которых они лежали. В нем все еще было что-то от священника. В конечном счете Эрик понял, что так будет всегда, что это такая же часть Чарльза, как и его тело. 

— Говори. 

— Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь снова жениться, чтобы завести детей, я не буду пытался удержать тебя. Я пойму. 

Все, что Эрик мог, это смотреть на него во все глаза. 

Чарльз решительно продолжил: 

— Это единственное, чего я не смогу дать тебе. И очень важно, чтобы ты знал — если ты когда-нибудь почувствуешь, что должен оставить меня ради этого, я приму твой выбор, — его голос болезненно дрожал даже от мысли о такой вероятности, но он все же продолжал, вкладывая четкий смысл в каждое слово. — Я бы никогда не стал препятствием между тобой и счастьем снова иметь семью, если бы ты захотел этого. 

Эрик поспешно взял Чарльза за руку. 

— Это даже не рассматривается. 

В синих глазах Чарльза мелькнула невероятная вспышка понимания и Эрик почувствовал, что Чарльз понял намного больше, чем он сказал. 

— Эрик... 

— Хватит придумывать мелодрамы, в которых я бросаю тебя. Я никуда не уйду, — Эрик придвинулся ближе, обнимая Чарльза за талию. — Или ты решил сделать карьеру драматурга со специализацией по греческим трагедиям? 

— Замолчи, — улыбка Чарльза была такой восхитительной. Его слишком мало дразнили в его жизни. И слишком мало целовали. Покончив с первым, Эрик принялся за второе. 

Поцелуи помогали сменить тему разговора. 

* * *

Прошло десять лет со дня пожара. И хоть все это осталось в прошлом, временами Эрику казалось, что он может почувствовать запах дыма, что кожа на его руках все еще испачкана сажей.  


Он бежал прямо по направлению к тлеющим руинам, которые остались от его дома, отталкивая каждого, кто пытался остановить его. Дерево дымило, кирпичи светились от жара. Но он все равно хватался за них, отбрасывая обломки, убежденный, что где-то за ними его ждут Магда и Аня — напуганные, но живые.  


_Где ты был, где ты был? Мы так испугались. Слава Богу, ты дома._  


Руки Эрика покрылись волдырями, кожа отслаивалась полосками, когда он сдвинул в сторону доску и увидел то, что осталось от Магды. Половина ее лица сгорела до кости. Он видел череп своей возлюбленной жены, ее безжизненный взгляд. Зрение изменило ему... вполне реальная физическая боль пронзила его словно лезвие от груди до паха. Перед глазами все поплыло, горло стиснуло спазмом и Эрик почти упал в пепел рядом с ней. Казалось, что сердце и легкие просто схлопнутся и позволят ему покинуть этот бесполезный мир.  


Но Эрик не умер — только лишь потому, что это не он нашел Аню. Если бы это был он...  


_Где ты был, где ты был?_  


К тому времени он не верил в Бога уже несколько лет, но все еще соблюдал основные традиции своей семьи и своего народа. По правилам он должен был следовать определенным ритуалам. Он должен был сидеть шива' по ним. Покрыть зеркала. Ритуально разорвать свою одежду и сказать, что он признает справедливость того, что Бог забрал их жизни. Что Бог всегда был и будет истинно справедливым судьей, единственным, кто вправе решать, когда жизнь должна окончиться.  


Но он не мог сидеть шива', потому что у него не было дома. Не мог покрыть зеркала, потому что они уже были покрыты щебнем и сажей. Эрик мог разорвать свою одежду, хотя она и так была порванной и грязной. Но он не сделал этого.  


Если Ад существует, Эрик предпочел бы отправиться туда, чем поклоняться Богу, который убил его дочь, которой было всего восемь месяцев отроду.

* * *

Утро все меняет. Эрик проснулся в кровати с пологом, настолько широкой, что в ней, если постараться, могло бы уместиться шесть человек. На стене висела витиеватая резная панель из тика, инкрустированная перламутром — один из тех экзотических сувениров, которые дедушка Чарльза привозил из своих многочисленных путешествий. Из окон, которые тянулись от пола до четырехметрового потолка, открывался вид на сад, раскинувшийся на полсотни гектаров в каждую сторону.  


Эрик не ценил материальные блага ради них самих, по крайней мере не больше, чем Чарльз. И все же он отдал должное этому дому за его тепло, его безопасность, но, пожалуй, в первую очередь за то, что он абсолютно отличался от всего, что он знал ранее.  


Чарльз как всегда поднялся первым, чтобы совершить свои обряды, и, несмотря на весеннюю прохладу, скорее всего, был в саду. Он молился там практически всегда, кроме, может быть, тех дней, когда погода была настолько плохой, что выходить наружу было небезопасно. Эрик находил Чарльза там и в дождь, и в снег, и в удушающую жару. Природа заменила для него утраченный храм Божий.  


Эрик подошел к окну. Как он и думал, Чарльз сидел на скамье, в начинающей покрываться зеленью беседке, слишком далеко, чтобы можно было разглядеть какие-то детали. Но Эрик знал, что Чарльз сжимает в руках четки, его глаза закрыты, а губы растянуты в улыбке.  


Прошло три года с того момента как Чарльз покинул служение, три года с того момента, как церковь фактически отвернулась от него — и все же Чарльз до сих пор оставался чрезвычайно верующим. Эрик не был этому удивлен. Вера Чарльза всегда была такой глубокой и сильной, что он буквально светился ею. Как ни странно, это была одна из тех черт, которые Эрик больше всего любил в нем, но которую он никогда не сможет с ним разделить.  


_Только в том случае_ , думал Эрик, _если бы существовал Бог, достойный веры Чарльза_.  


Эрик приготовил завтрак. Он научился готовить блюда, которые были привычны и любимы для американцев. С тех пор, как они стали жить вместе два года назад, Чарльз тоже соблюдал кошер в знак уважения к Эрику, со вздохом отказываясь от своего любимого утреннего бекона. По крайней мере, они оба любили телячьи колбаски, омлет и тосты с джемом. И к счастью, они не были мормонами, так что еще был кофе. К тому моменту, когда Чарльз вернулся, принося с собой запах свежескошенной травы, все было почти готово.  


— Ты просто волшебник, — сказал Чарльз, подходя к Эрику. — Доброе утро.  


— Доброе утро.  


Они целовались так, будто это был первый месяц их знакомства, или даже первый день. Возможно, это из-за долгого воздержания Чарльза страсть между ними продолжала быть такой яркой. Чарльз наслаждался каждым поцелуем. Каждым касанием. Невозможно было не делать того же в ответ.  


Они сели завтракать после того, как почти сожгли колбаски, целуясь достаточно долго. Хотя Эрик знал, что Чарльз скучает по своей сестре, он не мог ничего поделать со своей радостью от того, что она решила провести какое-то время в Париже. Было приятно иногда просто побыть вдвоем.  


— У тебя сегодня эта встреча, да? — Чарльз намазал масло на кусок хлеба. — Не нервничай.  


— Я не нервничаю.  


Чарльз посмотрел на него своим я-лучше-знаю взглядом, который бы очень раздражал, если бы это не было правдой.  


— Не очень сильно, — поправился Эрик. — Все должно пройти хорошо. А теперь отвлеки меня, чтобы я не беспокоился.  


Последовавший за этим момент нерешительности заставил Эрика усмехнуться от уха до уха. Чарльзу понадобилось больше всего времени на то, чтобы приобрести хоть какое-то понимание эротического юмора. И наблюдать за тем, как он всего лишь обдумывает грязную шутку, было неожиданно приятно.  


— У нас недостаточно времени, чтобы я смог отвлечь тебя должным образом, — сказал Чарльз, что с трудом можно было назвать шуткой, тем более грязной, но попытку можно было засчитать. Его бледная кожа восхитительно покраснела. — Ты должен идти на свою встречу, а у меня этим утром консультация, по поводу которой я... переживаю.  


Покинув служение, Чарльз отказался жить в праздном богатстве, хотя у него было вполне достаточно средств для этого. Пять дней в неделю он работал волонтером — два в офисе социальной помощи иммигрантам и три в консультационном центре. Хотя у него не было соответствующей лицензии, там быстро поняли то, что Эрик всегда знал: у Чарльза есть невероятная способность достучаться до любого человека. К сожалению, именно из-за этого ему всегда отдавали наиболее тяжелые случаи. Иногда Чарльз приходил домой омраченный чужой болью.  


— Расскажешь мне об этом? — спросил Эрик. Чарльз очень серьезно относился к конфиденциальности, но иногда мог рассказать в общих чертах.  


— Молодой вдовец. Его жена внезапно умерла. У него есть маленькая дочь, которая нуждается в нем, но он продолжает закапывать себя все глубже. Слишком много пьет. Отказывается принять действительность.  


— Это постыдно, — сказал Эрик.  


Чарльз кинул на него резкий взгляд.  


— Это прискорбно, он в трауре.  


— У него есть дочь, ради которой стоит жить. Если для него это недостаточная причина, то он глупец.  


Когда рука Чарльза накрыла его собственную, Эрик позволил прикосновению продлиться ровно столько, сколько было необходимо, чтобы Чарльз ничего не сказал. Затем он поднялся.  


— Скорее всего, я вернусь поздно.  


— Горячий ужин будет ждать тебя.  


Они снова поцеловались. Но глаза Чарльза продолжали искать что-то в его взгляде. Это было еще одной причиной для Эрика поспешить за дверь.

* * *

В те дни и недели после смерти жены и ребенка у Эрика не было ничего.  


Ничего.  


Он не различал голос своего разума. Не мог даже думать ни о чем, такими бездонными были печаль и шок. Ему необходима была помощь даже с простыми ежедневными задачами. Он забывал, где находится дом его друзей, в котором он временно жил, забывал, какой сегодня день недели, забывал поесть. Когда он был маленьким, мама говорила ему, что наибольший комфорт можно получить от чтения. Так что, он одалживал все книги, какие мог. Но затем просто сидел, держа очередной роман забинтованными руками, просматривая одну и ту же страницу снова и снова, не понимая ни единого слова. Горе сделало его глупым. Оно лишило его самого себя.  


Он также чувствовал и другие недостатки. На следующее утро он оцепенело подумал, что должен хотя бы помыться, но понял, что у него нет другой одежды, чтобы переодеться. Нет другой пары обуви. Нет чистого нижнего белья. Пропитанная дымом рваная одежда, которая была на нем — вот все, что осталось от его имущества.  


Еще несколькими днями ранее, он считал себя бедным человеком. Двухкомнатный дом с удобствами на улице, перешедшая в третьи или даже четвертые руки колыбель возле кровати — все, что он мог предложить своей крошечной дочери, зарплата, которой едва хватало на еду. Вот и все, что у них было в те тяжелые годы после войны, когда каждый город был разорен, каждая еврейская семья в Европе разорвана на части, и вера в лучшее будущее была единственным, что он мог себе позволить.  


Они поставили колыбель так близко к кровати, что он мог сонно распрямить ногу и раскачивать ее взад-вперед.  


Тогда Эрик не знал, что такое богатство.

* * *

Утро было вполне обычным, все спешили подготовиться к встрече, когда Эрик вошел в офис социальной помощи иммигрантам и увидел одну из секретарей, приветливо разговаривающую с молодой парой. На руках женщина держала мальчика, которому на вид было около трех лет.  


— Мистер Леншерр! — Донна широко улыбнулась ему. — Это мистер и миссис Господинов — и маленький Райко. Скажи привет, Райко!  


Ребенок улыбнулся. У него были густые черные волосы.  


— Они только недавно приехали — не больше недели назад, и мы помогаем им с поиском жилья, — оба: мать и отец, вежливо кивнули ему. Они выглядели напуганными и измученными — в общем, как и все беженцы из Восточного блока. Эрик обычно чувствовал по отношению к ним такое желание оберегать, что его персонал старался вести все случаи самостоятельно, освобождая его от необходимости брать под свое крыло каждого отдельного человека.  


Но не сегодня. Не сегодня.  


Улыбка маленького мальчика... его угольно-черные волосы...  


— Вы в надежных руках, — заставил себя сказать Эрик. — Донна, я хочу просмотреть документы перед встречей. Позаботься, чтобы меня не беспокоили следующий час, хорошо?  


— Конечно, — Донна явно поняла, что что-то не так, но не стала задавать лишних вопросов. Она была умной женщиной.  


Эрик зашел в свой кабинет, закрыл дверь и защелкнул замок.  


_Где ты был, где ты был?_  


Он сполз по двери на ковер, портфель все еще был зажат в его руке. Как чудовищно абсурдно он должно быть выглядел. Как что-то сломанное.  


Еще много лет назад он понял, что лучше всего в такие моменты было перестать думать. Эрик сконцентрировал все внимание на своем теле. Он заставил себя замечать все складки на своей одежде, давление ремня на живот, урчание в желудке. Вдох, выдох, медленно и глубоко, обращая внимание на то, как раздуваются ноздри, как воздух движется в горле, как поднимается и опускается грудная клетка. В течение нескольких минут он был всего лишь телом, и в этом состоянии его тело могло успокоиться, а вместе с телом успокаивался его разум.  


Когда он смог доверять себе настолько, чтобы снова начать думать, то почувствовал себя нелепо. Обычно у него не было панической атаки каждый раз, когда он видел маленького ребенка. Много семей приходило в офис социальной помощи иммигрантам, и с годами Эрик достиг того, что мог легко разговаривать с ними, по крайней мере, несколько минут. Он мог пройти мимо детской площадки в парке, даже не задерживаясь. Плач из коляски утратил свою власть над ним, заставляя останавливаться, как это было годы назад.  


Но сегодня... что-то в этом ребенке, несмотря на то, что это был мальчик, намного старше и круглолицый, с этими его темными волосами... сегодня время для Эрика повернулось вспять.  


У Ани совсем не было волос. Они с Магдой всегда смеялись над этим...  


_Да, думай о Магде, это безопаснее, это легче, потому что она по крайней мере имела что-то вроде жизни..._  


...Магда проводила кончиками пальцев по крошечной лысой головке и говорила, что это унаследовано по его линии, а Эрик возражал. Он вспомнил, как склонялся над ними обоими, пока Магда кормила Аню грудью, вдыхая первобытные запахи молока и пота, то, как Аня смотрела на него снизу вверх...  


_Думай о Магде. Ты должен сейчас думать о Магде._  


Но он не мог. Аня снова была в его мыслях, в его сердце, требуя его внимания.  


Ей бы исполнилось одиннадцать в этом году. Одиннадцать! Эрик попытался представить ее в этом возрасте, но не смог. Он мог представить теоретическую одиннадцатилетнюю девочку — достающую ему до груди, шутящую и смеющуюся, требующую пластинки Битлз или новый обруч, но она была лишь вымыслом. Он не мог представить ее голос, ее лицо оставалось размытым. И он никогда не узнает, унаследовала Аня волосы Магды, или его собственные.  


Аня была чистой страницей. Эрик никогда не узнает, что могло бы быть написано на ней, какую историю она бы выбрала для себя.  


Он просидел на полу почти час. Не плакал, нет. Пытался сглотнуть комок в горле и думать о ком угодно, о чем угодно, кроме Ани.  


Единственными людьми, которые могли претендовать на похожее место в его сердце, были Чарльз и Магда. Так что он представлял их лица, переходя от ощущения радости к боли, и обратно. Это были более привычные эмоции, более привычный для его сердца путь, лабиринт, который вел его все глубже и глубже внутрь себя, уводил дальше от воспоминаний, которые обезличивали его.

* * *

Чарльз был совсем не такой, как Магда.  


Это была одна из многих причин, почему было так просто любить его. Эрик понял, что не смог бы не влюбиться в Чарльза — независимо от того, когда и как они бы встретились.  


Но различия также были и благом. Тот факт, что Чарльз мужчина, пожалуй, был самым очевидным из них. Но тем не менее — самым незначительным.  


В первую очередь, его привлекало терпение Чарльза — то, как спокойно он переносил все крики Эрика, как никогда не отвечал со злостью, всегда говорил то, что хотел сказать и ничего более. Мало кто обладает такой силой духа. Чарльз просто покорил его этим с самого первого дня.  


Магда отвечала ему криком на крик, яростью на ярость. Они швыряли вещи по их маленькому дому, преследуя друг друга с криками и ругательствами. Став родителями, они начали контролировать себя немного лучше, и тишина, глубокая и темная, заменяла собой прежние проклятия. Тем не менее, Эрику нравилось, что Магда была тем человеком, который мог потягаться с его собственным горячим характером, нравилось, что она всегда принимала вызов. И они каждый раз мирились после этого с равной страстью.  


Следующим, что он заметил, была красота Чарльза. Возможно, это было странное слово, применяемое к мужчине, тем более к такому, который ходил в самом простом черном церковном одеянии, но это, несомненно, было правдой. Эрик не мог перестать думать о яркой, безмятежной синеве глаз Чарльза, о тесноте и темноте его рта, его длинных пальцах, бледной веснушчатой коже, краснеющей от каждой эмоции... Было в нем что-то аскетическое, но от этого не менее романтичное...  


Эрик вспомнил себя, уверенного в том, что никогда не сможет даже прикоснуться к нему, что его фантазии навсегда останутся единственным, что у него будет с Чарльзом.  


Магда была смуглой и фигуристой, становясь все более пышной по мере того, как ее голодное детство отступало в прошлое. Каждая линия ее тела была скорее грубой, чем изящной. Ее волосы были жесткими и кудрявыми, так что Эрик мог зарыться в них лицом. Они впервые переспали спустя неделю после знакомства — в то время, сразу после войны, каждый выживший старался ловить момент, жить на полную, если они вообще продолжали ценить жизнь. Эрик и Магда овладели друг другом на берегу реки, полураздетые, запыхавшиеся, ругаясь и улыбаясь все время.  


Он узнавал Чарльза очень медленно. Ему понадобилось немало времени, чтобы поверить ему, и еще больше, чтобы понять, какой Чарльз на самом деле искренний и необыкновенный человек. Эрик привык не доверять оптимизму в целом, и оптимистам в частности, но вера Чарльза в лучший мир была такой неподдельно искренней и от этого не менее наивной, что Эрик даже не думал, что такое возможно. Его любовь к людям произрастала из текущего момента, из возможностей, а не из иллюзий. Его надежда была такой же заразительной, как и его улыбка.  


Магда была даже более угрюмой, чем сам Эрик. Но в то время он не думал об этом. Они оба пережили концентрационные лагеря. Они оба пытались выжить в суровой стране, среди людей, которые, казалось, были убеждены, что конец одной войны не является основанием не начать следующую. Ее настроение, как и его собственное, больше походило на реализм, чем на мрачность.  


Поздними ночами они лежали без сна, глядя в потолок. Он никогда не спрашивал. Но позднее Эрик задавался вопросом, не видела ли Магда свое приближающееся будущее, смерть и разрушение, которые приближались к ней со всей неудержимостью грузового поезда.  


Учитывая то, через что они уже прошли, чего могли ожидать от жизни, Эрик мог поверить, что она никогда не пыталась избежать своей участи. Что она встретилась с ней лицом к лицу, не мигая, не удивляясь, что конец ее жизни будет таким же трагичным, как и начало.  


Он никогда не сможет забыть остекленевший, безжизненный взгляд ее глаз.

* * *

К обеду Эрик полностью пришел в себя. Стены были восстановлены, разломы заделаны. Встреча прошла отлично — офису социальной помощи иммигрантам было гарантировано финансирование еще на два года.  


Естественно, Чарльз предлагал ему покрыть любую недостачу из, видимо, безграничных фондов семьи Ксавьер. Эрик отказался рассматривать это иначе, чем крайнюю меру. Он не откажется от периодической помощи, но его организация должна быть нечто большим, нежели благотворительным проектом одного человека, пусть даже такого преданного, как Чарльз.  


Римско-католическая церковь отказалась от сотрудничества на следующий год после того, как Чарльз отрекся от сана священника. В первую очередь из-за того, что Чарльз возглавлял это сотрудничество. Однако Эрик подозревал, что также из-за того, что Чарльз продолжал работать волонтером. Бывшие прихожане, таким образом, могли общаться с ним. А это было то, чего церковь очень хотела избежать.  


Тем не менее, некоторые из прихожан до сих пор приходили, включая даже горстку священников и монахинь. Постепенно Эрик осознал, что Чарльз по-своему продолжает служение — для маленькой, неформальной, самостоятельно подобранной паствы. Он не вмешивался, а Чарльз в свою очередь не навязывал ему это знание.  


Новое финансирование, однако, было хорошей новостью для них обоих. Эрик пришел домой в приподнятом настроении, но вместо того, чтобы встретить там Чарльза, радостно ожидающего его с обещанным горячим ужином, он вернулся в подозрительно тихий дом.  


— Чарльз?  


Он прошел весь первый этаж, но там было пусто. Машина Чарльза стояла на въезде. Эрик начал представлять его, упавшего в обморок в ванной, или лежащего больным в постели. Он поднялся на второй этаж, перепрыгивая через две ступени за раз.  


— Чарльз?  


— Я здесь, — услышал он ответ, показавшийся слишком слабым.  


Эрик ворвался в комнату, ожидая увидеть Чарльза серьезно заболевшим. Но вид, который открылся ему, был намного более шокирующим: Чарльз со стаканом виски в руке, пьющий в одиночестве.  


— Я не хотел напугать тебя, — сказал Чарльз даже не оборачиваясь. И как он всегда знал? — Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я был расстроен и потерял счет времени.  


— Что случилось?  


— Джон Гр... прости. Мужчина, которого я консультировал, тот, о котором я говорил тебе. Его машина врезалась в дерево. Он мертв.  


Эрик подошел и сел рядом с Чарльзом на широкий кожаный диван, потрескавшийся от времени. Провел рукой по мягким волосам Чарльза.  


— Это было самоубийство?  


— Трудно сказать. По словам полиции, он был настолько пьян, что вряд ли мог иметь какие-то конкретные планы. Но, тем не менее, он так напился к полудню и сел за руль. Может, это было не осознанное самоубийство, а... капитуляция судьбе. Я знаю, что Бог обеспечит утешение, что Джон будет прощен, но... такая безответственность. Он был так наполнен ненавистью к себе, что совсем не думал о других. К счастью, в аварии больше никто не пострадал. Если бы он навредил еще кому-то, я бы никогда себе этого не простил.  


Гнев, который поднялся внутри Эрика, был настолько острым, насколько и пугающим. Он никогда не говорил с этим анонимным мертвым человеком, даже никогда не видел его, разве что как одно из многих лиц в консультационном центре, в котором работал Чарльз. Все, что он знал об этом человеке, это то, что он позволил своему отчаянию забрать себя у своего ребенка. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы чувствовать презрение.  


— Это не твоя вина, — пробормотал Эрик.  


— Я был его консультантом. Я знал ту бездонную боль, от которой он страдал — чувствовал ее как свою собственную — и я не предвидел этого. Мы даже говорили о том, что он пройдет курс в реабилитационном центре в течение нескольких недель. Я был наивен настолько, что поверил, будто помогаю ему. Но на самом деле, я абсолютно не достучался до него. Каким ужасно одиноким он, должно быть, себя чувствовал.  


— Ты сделал все, что мог, а это чертовски много. Но даже ты не можешь спасти всех.  


— Он умер так далеко от благодати.  


— Благодати?  


— Я имею в виду Божью благодать.  


Эрик попытался остаться невозмутимым. Но Чарльза это не обмануло.  


— Я говорю не о чудесах или белых голубях, спускающихся с неба. Истинная благодать намного проще этого. Это... это момент, когда страдания другого человека так же реальны для тебя, как и твои собственные. Момент, когда ты ощущаешь вдохновение, чтобы действовать, когда становишься вежливее, добрее и лучше, чем был вчера. Это момент, когда Бог больше всего присутствует в нас. Когда мы отвечаем ему, и когда он создает добро в мире через нас. Когда он дает нам способность любить, — тяжело вздохнув, он закончил. — Джон был отрезан даже от любви к своей дочери. У малышки теперь совсем ничего не осталось.  


— У нее наверняка осталась семья.  


О другом варианте не хотелось даже думать.  


— Я даже не знаю этого точно.  


Этот путь приведет Чарльза только к еще большему огорчению. Эрик потянулся и забрал у него виски.  


— Как много ты выпил?  


— Боюсь, это уже второй стакан.  


И он все еще был почти полон. Только Чарльз мог считать это попойкой.  


Эрик поставил виски подальше на стол и вернулся, чтобы обнять Чарльза.  


— Так, слушай меня. Ладно?  


Чарльз кивнул и Эрик набрался решимости. Он говорил об этом очень редко... но если это поможет Чарльзу, то он должен сделать это.  


— Душа после такой утраты — это опустошенное место. Ты перестаешь быть собой после такого на очень долгое время.  


Характер неподвижности Чарльза изменился. Эрик не столько отказывался говорить о своей прошлой потере, сколько просто избегал этой темы. Сначала он поздравлял себя с тем, что у него так хорошо получается обходить эту тему. И только позже он понял, что Чарльз позволял ему это молчание. Но все же, он ждал, когда Эрик расскажет.  


Возможно, Эрик наконец был готов говорить.  


— Чарльз, мужчина, которого ты знал, был только тенью реального человека. Фрагментом. Это опустошение отдаляет тебя от всего, что ты когда-либо знал, всего, чем ты был до этого. Ты бы не смог понять, где он был, не побывав там сам. И я надеюсь, ты никогда этого не поймешь. Я бы тоже хотел не понимать. И даже пережив это, я сомневаюсь, что смог бы вытащить его. Он был... где-то в другом месте. Он сам был кем-то другим.  


Но у этого мужчины все же была дочь, были все основания продолжать жить дальше, но он сдался... трусость, неблагодарность...  


_Стоп_ , сказал себе Эрик. Не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы злиться на человека, который уже покинул этот мир.  


Чарльз тихо спросил:  


— Ты думал о суициде после того, как твоя семья погибла?  


— Да.  


— Ох, Эрик, — Чарльз уже превратился из утешаемого в утешителя. Это была более свойственная для него роль, и Эрик подумал, что это может помочь ему. Но это означало, что он должен остаться в этом моменте, неважно, насколько это было больно. — Что удержало тебя?  


— Полагаю, я должен сказать что-то глубокомысленное. Но в те первые несколько дней, честно говоря, я хотел умереть, но не был в достаточно адекватном состоянии, чтобы придумать план, и тем более воплотить его в жизнь. Если бы кто-нибудь достаточно глупый дал мне заряженное ружье, я бы им воспользовался, — Эрик подумал, что зря отставил виски так далеко. Чарльз больше не нуждался в нем, а вот он — да. — Как только я немного пришел в себя, то думал о том, чтобы утопиться в реке или... В доме, в котором я временно жил, были открытые потолочные балки, и я мог бы легко найти запасной кусок веревки. Полтора метра, как решил я, было более чем достаточно. Я ни разу не задумался о том, каково это будет для людей, которые меня приютили — прийти домой и обнаружить меня, висящего мертвым. Но однажды я посмотрел на это, — он приложил руку к своему предплечью. Не было нужды закатывать рукав. К этому времени Чарльз знал татуировку Эрика так же хорошо, как и он сам.  


Эрик попытался улыбнуться, хотя подозревал, что это выглядело довольно мрачно.  


— Я решил — черта с два я закончу работу нацистов за них.  


Чарльз взял его за руку.  


— Ты самый храбрый человек, которого я знаю.  


— Я всего лишь выжил.  


— Да, — согласился Чарльз так, будто это не было возражением.  


Они поцеловали друг друга. Несомненно, оба расценивали это просто как утешение, но Эрик почувствовал неожиданный прилив тепла. Он прижал Чарльза ближе, пока не ощутил биение его сердца рядом со своим.  


_Живы_ , подумал он. _Все еще живы_.  


Когда они разорвали поцелуй, Чарльз прошептал:  


— Думаю, нам стоит сходить куда-нибудь на ужин, — их глаза встретились. — На очень поздний ужин.  


— Через час.  


— Или два.  


Ему не нужно было объяснять Чарльзу, прочему это так правильно, заняться любовью именно сейчас, почему это естественный ответ на все смерти и разочарования мира.  


Может быть, это была единственная общая черта между Чарльзом и Магдой, помимо любви к нему. Они оба ловили момент.

* * *

Поначалу секс с Чарльзом был одновременно и ужасным, и прекрасным.  


Ужасным, потому что, когда они занимались им впервые, Чарльз был настолько неопытным, насколько это вообще возможно для взрослого мужчины. Он никогда ни с кем не целовался до Эрика, подчинялся устаревшим, противоестественным требованиям своей церкви так преданно, что даже не притрагивался к себе. Это означало, что он абсолютно не знал своего тела и не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, чего хочет и что ему нравится. Эрику приходилось быть очень терпеливым и медленным, не только в первый раз, но и в первые несколько месяцев. Чарльз так нервничал, был таким застенчивым. Хотя он быстро привык к тому, чтобы быть обнаженным в присутствии Эрика, он очень долгое время сомневался в каждом движении и прикосновении в постели. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Эрик стал чувствовать себя в большей степени его любовником, чем наставником.  


Прекрасным, потому что Эрик снова был влюблен, и потому что Чарльз получал такое удовольствие от секса. Его желание угодить Эрику было даже сильнее, чем собственные потребности. Он был настолько поражен и воодушевлен каждым шагом, который они совершали, что Эрик не мог не восхищаться вместе с ним. Эрик научил его целоваться, мастурбировать... О, как тяжело Чарльзу было принять, что на него смотрят, пока он не понял, как эротично это выглядит для Эрика. Тот первый минет, который он сделал ему — небрежный, неуклюжий, и все же, такой страстно-желанный... Контраст между невинностью Чарльза и его желанием доставить Эрику удовольствие — одно только это сделало этот момент одним из самых сексуальных в жизни Эрика. И Чарльз был полон энтузиазма по поводу всего этого. Эрик знал, что никогда не забудет ту ночь, одну из первых, когда Чарльз посмотрел на него, одновременно со стыдом и надеждой, и сказал:  


— Мы еще не пробовали содомию. Ты хочешь?  


Теперь, когда они знали друг друга, и Чарльз знал себя, их секс стал... невероятным.  


Каждый раз, когда они начинали, Чарльз притягивал Эрика к себе и просто держал, с закрытыми глазами, так, будто познавал его заново.  


— Что ты делаешь? — прошептал однажды Эрик.  


— Слушаю, — пробормотал Чарльз.  


Так же он делал и сейчас. Они сидели на кровати, Чарльз прижимался виском ко лбу Эрика, ногами обхватив его бедра, и Эрик подумал, что сейчас понимает эту необходимость «слушать» меньше, чем когда-либо. Все, что он мог понять, это свет улыбки Чарльза и то, как он начал двигаться.  


Каким-то образом Чарльз _знал_. С тех пор как он действительно освоился с сексом, он стал с почти пугающей точностью понимать, чего конкретно хочет Эрик и как именно он этого хочет.  


Оказалось, бывший аскет на самом деле был сластолюбцем.  


Чарльз водил руками по спине Эрика пока они целовались, долго и глубоко. Массировал его плечи, его бедра, целовал и ласкал каждый сантиметр его кожи, превращая каждое движение одновременно в ласку и пытку. Эрик ощущал его мягкое дыхание на своей коже, когда Чарльз вдыхал его запах.  


Для Чарльза занятия сексом не были отказом от священного. Он соединил два эти понятия, переплавив их в одно целое.  


Пальцы Чарльза нащупали пульс на бедренной вене Эрика. Он замер и их глаза встретились.  


— Иногда мне кажется, что это то, для чего я был рожден, — прошептал Чарльз. — Чтобы любить тебя.  


Эрик потянул его на себя, закрывая глаза и вовлекая в еще один поцелуй. И на какой-то момент он поверил, что мир прекрасен.

* * *

На следующий день на работе Эрик получил два телефонных сообщения от Чарльза.  


В первом, полученном утром, говорилось, что он сегодня не сможет прийти в офис социальной помощи иммигрантам. Эрик несколько секунд смотрел на слова, нацарапанные на розовой бумажке, и задавался вопросом, не сделал ли последний руководитель волонтеров что-то не так. Чарльз не пропускал ни дня, если не был смертельно болен.  


Но он не поехал утром вместе с Эриком, потому что ему нужно было в консультационный центр — заниматься вопросами умершего мужчины. Может быть, это оказалось сложнее, чем Чарльз планировал. Может быть, он ездил куда-то для его дочери, или упаковывал вещи для «Доброй воли», что-то в этом роде. Это имело смысл. Так что Эрик не волновался.  


Затем, в середине вечера, на столе появилось еще одно сообщение, гласившее только: «ПОЗВОНИ ЧАРЛЬЗУ. ДОМОЙ.»  


Эрик набрал номер, как только смог, но телефон звонил и звонил, без ответа.  


Это ничего не значило. Особняк был огромным, но в нем была всего одна телефонная линия с несчастными тремя телефонами — на весь четырехэтажный дом.  


Тем не менее Эрик перезвонил через полчаса и почувствовал облегчение, когда Чарльз поднял трубку.  


— Эрик. Это ты звонил до этого, да? Прости. Нужно было сменить подгузник.  


Эрик запнулся.  


— Что?  


— Джин. Ее отец — тот мужчина, про которого я говорил вчера. Ну, она тут со мной.  


— О, — он напомнил себе, что великодушие Чарльза было одной из тех черт, которые он в нем больше всего любил. Было удивительно, что это великодушие не проявило себя в качестве сиделки намного раньше.  


— Мы обязательно поговорим об этом позже, но я бы хотел заранее предупредить тебя о бессонной ночи, которая без сомнения нам предстоит, — только Чарльз мог быть настолько довольным от перспективы не выспаться. — И попросить тебя захватить пару упаковок Найс-Пакс в магазине. И немного молока. Ох, и детскую пудру.  


Эрик хотел возразить, но это было бессмысленно. Родственники девочки, по-видимому, не могли ее еще забрать — возможно, ехали издалека, — и Чарльз не мог оставить ее в доме одну, даже на ночь. Его импульс был настолько же естественным, насколько и добрым. Упрекать его в этом значило только раскрыть... слишком многое.  


В любом случае, это была всего одна ночь. Он сможет это выдержать.  


— Хорошо, — сказал Эрик. — Могу еще захватить что-нибудь на ужин. Китайская кухня?  


— Хорошая идея, — на том конце что-то звякнуло. — Ох, Джин, не вытаскивай все сковородки. Ты... я должен идти.  


— Иди. Увидимся вечером, — Эрик поспешно положил трубку, чтобы снова не услышать звук детской игры.

* * *

Он старался изо всех сил. Купил Найс-Пакс (которые оказались чем-то вроде одноразовых влажных салфеток), детскую пудру и молоко в магазине. Заказал на вынос две большие порции китайского супа и курицы в кисло-сладком соусе. Когда Эрик наконец добрался домой, то был уверен, что спокоен и разумен. Возможно, это действительно было правдой.  


Но все это рухнуло в тот момент, когда он заглянул в гостиную и увидел маленькую девочку, которая таращилась на него в ответ.  


_Аня_ , сказало его сердце. Не потому, что эта девочка была похожа на нее. Потому, что она была совершенно на нее не похожа.  


Ребенок смотрел на него с неуверенностью. У нее были рыжие волосы, необычайно густые для ее возраста, который предположительно был в районе года. В руках она сжимала тряпичную куклу и сидела очень спокойно.  


Эрик мог только смотреть в ответ.  


— Так, что я слышу... — голос Чарльза затих, когда он появился в гостиной, взъерошенный и помятый, с блаженной улыбкой на лице. — Эрик! Ты дома.  


— Я... — его горло сжалось, не пропуская слова. — Да, я вернулся.  


— Эрик, это Джин, — Чарльз подхватил девочку на руки, чересчур поспешно. Она отвернулась от Эрика, спрятав лицо на плече Чарльза. — О, Джин, не будь такой застенчивой. Это Эрик. Он тоже тут живет.  


Это, несомненно, была подсказка — он должен был сказать что-то успокаивающее ребенку, или что-то теплое Чарльзу. Но вместо этого он просто стоял там с пакетами в руках, глядя на них как какой-то дурак.  


Чарльз похлопал Джин по спине. Рука тряпичной куклы обвилась вокруг его шеи, как будто она обнимала его.  


— Не переживай. Она привыкнет.  


— А.  


Наконец внимание Чарльза переключилось с маленькой девочки на него.  


— Эрик... ты в порядке?  


— Я отнесу это на кухню. Потом мне надо подняться наверх, — единственное, что Эрик знал, это то, что он должен уйти от этой сцены, этого момента, этого _ребенка_ , сейчас же.  


Он поспешил в комнату, захлопнул за собой дверь и убедился, что закрыл ее на замок, хотя раньше никогда не закрывался от Чарльза, даже не думал о такой возможности. Но Чарльз не пошел за ним. Он будет следить за маленькой девочкой. Охранять ее. Эрик меньше всего ожидал этого, и все же...  


Он не должен снова расклеиться. Не так, как вчера. Он сможет... конечно, он сможет...  


Но взаимодействие с детьми в офисе социальной помощи иммигрантам было случайным испытанием, не больше. Большим было прийти домой и увидеть маленькую девочку на руках у человека, которого он любит. Это слишком близко к тому, что он потерял.  


_Одну ночь_ , напомнил себе Эрик. _Ради них обоих. Ты сможешь выдержать одну ночь._  


Спустя час он спустился по лестнице в джинсах и футболке, придя в себя, более или менее. Телевизор был включен, маленькая девочка сидела перед ним, увлеченно наблюдая за приключениями Флинтстоунов. Чарльз поднялся с дивана.  


— Ты в порядке? Я могу разогреть ужин.  


— Еще не голоден, — он старался смотреть на Чарльза, это делало ребенка не более чем размытым силуэтом на краю его поля зрения. — Прости за мое поведение раньше. Не хотел так остро реагировать.  


— Я должен был лучше тебя подготовить, — Чарльз мягко провел пальцами по волосам Эрика. — Прошлая ночь воскресила болезненные воспоминания. Неудивительно, что ты был расстроен.  


— Это в прошлом, — сказал Эрик, и это получилось легко и спокойно.  


Улыбка исчезла с его лица, когда Чарльз сказал:  


— Нет, это не так.  


— Что ты имеешь в виду?  


Чарльз взглянул за свое плечо, но девочка — Джин — оставалась загипнотизированной телевизором. Он потянул Эрика в сторону коридора и пробормотал:  


— Я знаю, что это беспокоит тебя, и я знаю, что у тебя на это есть причины. Но у нас есть шанс... ох, Эрик. Обещай мне, что ты подумаешь об этом.  


— Подумаю о чем?  


Внезапная, удивительная улыбка появилась на лице Чарльза.  


— Отец Джин встречался с адвокатом. Он действительно планировал лечь в реабилитационный центр. Даже начал готовить документы.  


— Значит, это все-таки было не самоубийство, — вот из-за чего Чарльз был так взволнован. Правда же?  


— Один из документов, которые он подписал, был юридической опекой для Джин. Он хотел, чтобы я позаботился о ней те несколько недель, которые он будет отсутствовать. Конечно, он должен был спросить меня... я предполагаю, что он собирался это сделать... не важно. Важно то, что на данный момент я ее законный опекун.  


Эрик медленно повторил:  


— На данный момент.  


— Да, — Чарльз взял руки Эрика в свои, но все, что он говорил дальше, было просто шумом. Когда он сжал ладони сильнее, глядя на Эрика с любовью, надеждой и неуверенностью, он уже знал, что все это значит. — Но адвокат сказал, что в отсутствие других родственников, это дает мне большое преимущество, если я захочу удочерить Джин. И я хочу.  


Единственная вещь, с которой он думал никогда не столкнется с Чарльзом в качестве своего любовника и партнера — и вот это случилось.  


— Я знаю, что это очень поспешное решение. Для меня тоже, в некотором роде, но я понимаю, что для тебя это совсем по-другому. Но все, что я знаю, это что привязался к Джин с самого первого момента, как увидел ее. Мечта всей моей жизни, которую я считал несбыточной, — она здесь, и она реальна, и мы можем воплотить ее. Это будет непросто, но мы справимся, если захотим.  


— Я не хочу.  


Слова были хлесткими и резкими, как пощечина. Чарльз запнулся, задумался, попытался снова:  


— Просто подумай об этом.  


— Мне не нужно думать об этом. Мое решение не изменится. Я не собираюсь никак в этом участвовать.  


Долгое время они просто смотрели друг на друга. Когда Чарльз заговорил, его голос был запинающимся и неуверенным:  


— Ты не хочешь даже попробовать?  


— Если бы ты понимал меня, хотя бы на одну десятую так хорошо, как утверждаешь, ты бы не спрашивал, — рявкнул Эрик. — Нет. Ответ окончательный. Категорически нет.  


Он развернулся и поднялся по лестнице, чтобы быть как можно дальше от ребенка и от человека, чье сердце он только что разбил.

* * *

Эрик сидел в кабинете, главным образом потому, что там они держали бар. Поначалу он опасался, что Чарльз сейчас придет для серьезного и содержательного разговора. Затем он расстроился, что Чарльз все еще не пришел, чтобы покончить с этим.  


К тому времени, как дверь наконец открылась, Эрик был уже настолько пьян, что не думал ни о споре, ни о чем-то конкретном вообще.  


— Вот и ты, — сказал он и поставил свой стакан на ближайший стол, слишком резко. Виски выплеснулось через край, намочив кончики пальцев. Но он долил еще.  


Чарльз бросил взгляд на полупустую бутылку.  


— Я вижу, ты был занят.  


— _Вот_ как нужно напиваться, Чарльз, — усмехнулся Эрик. Это было его самое свирепое выражение. — Нужно пить так, чтобы все поверили.  


— Тебе уже хватит, — слова Чарльза звучали строго и отстраненно, как будто он был учителем в католической школе, а не его любовником. — Ты навредишь себе.  


— Разве можно навредить мне еще больше? На мне уже просто не осталось свободного места для новых шрамов. Ты так не думаешь?  


Глубоко вздохнув, Чарльз подошел и сел рядом с Эриком. Он снова был собой. А вот Эрик не был — и не стремился быть.  


— Я знаю, тебе будет сложно в это поверить, но я даже не мог представить, что это будет для тебя таким... потрясением.  


_Потрясением_. Слово внушало слабость, ранимость, уязвимость. Эрик мог бы обвинить его в том же.  


— Ты пытаешься заменить мою дочь и думаешь, что я не буду возражать?  


— Эрик. Нет. Я понимаю, что никто и никогда не заменит тебе Аню...  


— Ты просто хочешь привести другую маленькую девочку в наш дом, в нашу жизнь, и заставить меня притворяться отцом, которым я был раньше. Ну, конечно. Это совсем не то же самое. Как же я не заметил?  


Не было в спорах никого хуже Чарльза. Он всегда стремился к компромиссу, пониманию, теплым чувствам. Иногда Эрик с отчаянием думал, что это похоже на попытку поспорить с солнечными лучами. Даже сейчас Чарльз пытался подобрать слова, которые исправили бы ситуацию. Он понятия не имел, что эту ссору невозможно обойти, никак. Намеренно или нет, но он загнал Эрика в угол. А Эрик знал, что делать, когда его загоняли в угол.  


— Я знаю, что ты все еще горюешь по Ане. И всегда будешь, — начал Чарльз. — Но это не значит, что ты не можешь полюбить другого ребенка.  


Эрик рассмеялся. Это был ужасный звук, даже для него самого.  


— Ты думаешь, что знаешь, что такое горе. Но ты не знаешь.  


— Знаю.  


— Нет. Ты потерял родителей, и я как никто другой знаю, как глубоко это ранит, но это ничто по сравнению с потерей ребенка.  


— Я понимаю...  


— Я знаю, ты говоришь, что можешь чувствовать эмоции людей, что твой Бог дал тебе этот дар. Предположим, что это правда. Ты можешь чувствовать их мгновение или минуту. Но это ни черта не говорит тебе о том, каково это — чувствовать их час, или день, или десять лет, — вытолкнув себя с дивана, Эрик хотел сделать шаг, но колени подогнулись под ним. Он пошатнулся в сторону каминной полки, пытаясь удержаться. — Ты не можешь даже представить, Чарльз. Каково это — чувствовать их постоянно. Когда ты не можешь больше терпеть это ни секунды, но терпишь, потому что выхода нет. Мое сердце... мое сердце зовет кого-то, кто никогда не вернется, но оно все зовет и зовет, все ждет и ждет — и не может перестать звать. Я не могу перестать ждать. Но она никогда не вернется.  


Чарльз закрыл глаза. В этот момент, несмотря на свои опровержения, Эрик почти мог поверить, что Чарльз действительно чувствовал то же, что и он.  


— Ох, Эрик.  


— Может быть, ты думаешь... то, что я люблю тебя, люблю больше, чем когда-либо любил Магду, хоть я и чувствую себя ничтожным негодяем, говоря это... может быть ты считаешь, что я могу таким же образом заменить Аню. Это не так. Не когда ты потерял ребенка. Что-то в тебе умирает вместе с ним.  


— Ты все еще жив. Не только в буквальном смысле. Твое сердце — твое мужество, твоя преданность людям, которым ты помогаешь. И твоя душа, Эрик. Ты самый живой человек из всех, кого я знаю.  


Мерзавец выбрал то самое неправильное слово. Эрик мог бы даже пожалеть его, если бы не был так чудовищно зол.  


— Моя душа. Ты беспокоишься о моей _душе_. Ну, конечно, конечно, все рано или поздно сводится к Богу. Тому самому Богу, который бросил тебя блуждать по пустыне. Тому самому Богу, который оставил меня в кромешной тьме. Ты все еще хочешь восхвалять его.  


К удивлению Эрика, Чарльз поднялся, его челюсти были напряженно сжаты.  


— Ты не обязан верить в то, во что верю я. Но ни на секунду не думай, что я наивен. Что я не думал об этом столько же, а может даже больше, чем ты. Я не ребенок, который не знает правду о Санта Клаусе.  


Эрик пожал плечами. Чувствуя себя более устойчиво, он решился подойти к своему стакану и сделал еще один глоток.  


— Давай тогда поговорим об этом на твоих условиях. Допустим, Бог реален. Он смотрит на нас все время. Он может сделать что угодно, и все же оставляет нас корчиться в муках смертности. Он оставил Аню сгорать до смерти. Он отослал меня из дома в тот день, так что я не смог умереть вместе с ней. Так что я должен был смотреть, как они достают из-под щебня то, что от нее осталось. Какой божественной цели это послужило? Скажи мне, Чарльз. Скажи мне это.  


— Я хочу быть рядом с тобой, хочу помочь тебе, но это сложно, когда ты нападаешь на меня.  


Это бы раздражало меньше, если бы за всю свою пацифистскую, наполненную любовью к Богу жизнь Чарльз хотя бы раз имел приличие разозлиться, как любой нормальный человек.  


— У тебя нет ответов? Ну что же, тогда они есть у меня. Ответы, которые ты должен услышать. Тот Бог, которому ты поклоняешься, которому ты посвящаешь свою веру — он вырвет сердце из твоей груди и будет смотреть, как оно перестанет биться. Он сожжет твой дом. Он сожжет твоего ребенка. _Он затопит весь мир_.  


— Я знаю, — сказал Чарльз и покинул комнату.


	2. Глава 2

Эрик проснулся на диване с жутким привкусом во рту и худшей головной болью за всю его жизнь. Память просочилась в его разум так же нежелательно и болезненно, как и яркий свет, лившийся сквозь окна.  


Где-то вдалеке, вероятно, этажом ниже, плакал ребенок... нет, он вопил, все громче и громче. Теперь Эрик вспомнил, что слышал его ночью. Плач будил его ото сна, и в пьяной дреме он каждый раз сначала думал об Ане. Один раз он даже потянулся ногой к краю дивана, пытаясь раскачать колыбель.  


Эрик посмотрел на открытую бутылку на столе, как на врага, затем заставил себя подняться и пойти в спальню. Чарльз, разумеется, уже давно был внизу с Джин. Их кровать выглядело странно, разобранная только с одной стороны. Эрик задался вопросом, как долго Чарльзу удалось поспать.  


Только став под душ, он начал сожалеть о том, что сказал. Не о самом факте всего этого — он все же считал это скорее фактом, чем своей точкой зрения, но о том, что он впервые намеренно сделал Чарльзу больно.  


Да, Чарльз первый причинил ему боль, но сделал это не намеренно. Несчастный, он думал, что это принесет им радость.  


Эрик уперся руками в мокрый кафель и позволил горячей воде стекать по его спине. Но он не почувствовал себя чище. Потребовалось несколько минут, прежде чем он смог выйти из душа, вытереться, одеться и спуститься вниз.  


Увидеть девочку снова было не так сложно, как он думал. Или он был готов к этому, или просто был слишком несчастен, чтобы почувствовать себя еще хуже. Она выглядела не намного счастливее. Ее рыжие волосы были спутаны, а лицо все еще красным от недавнего плача. Что касается Чарльза — темные круги оттеняли его глаза, в руках он держал почти опустевшую банку с детским питанием. Эрик подумал, что на нагрудник попало больше еды, чем внутрь ребенка.  


— Вот ты где, — сказал Чарльз так же мягко, как и всегда. — А я уже начал думать, что ты проспал.  


Эрик наклонился и поцеловал Чарльза в лоб.  


— Я вел себя ужасно прошлым вечером. Чарльз, мне очень жаль.  


— Ты был расстроен, — то, как Чарльз это сказал, давало понять, что это не оправдание, но Чарльз его понимает. — И ты был честен со мной.  


Эрик поднял бровь. Даже это заставило его голову болеть сильнее. Чарльз вздохнул.  


— Эрик, я с самого начала знал, как ты сердишься на Бога. Ты всегда молчал об этом ради меня. И это большое облегчение, что ты наконец сказал это.  


— Я должен был сказать это по-другому, — нужно было сменить тему, пока была такая возможность. — Ты выглядишь хуже, чем я. Без обид.  


— У нас была тяжелая ночь. Джин... она не хотела засыпать, или не могла. Что-то пугало ее... я не могу выразить это словами... но, без сомнения, это что-то связанное с пребыванием в новом доме с людьми, которых она почти не знает. Так что она не спала всю ночь. Я успокаивал ее, и все было хорошо, но когда я пытался положить ее снова в кровать — катастрофа.  


Это звучало как стандартная манипуляция ребенком, но Эрик промолчал.  


Чарльз провел рукой по волосам девочки, и она улыбнулась ему, слабо и заплаканно — это была почти взрослая эмоция.  


— Теперь у нас проблема с завтраком. Но мы справимся. Как-нибудь.  


— Ты не поедешь в консультационный центр?  


— Конечно, нет, — Чарльз посмотрел на него.  


Ну, разумеется, он позаботился освободить время. Эрик задумался, не собирается ли он уйти насовсем, посвятив себя домашним делам. Пожалуйста, только не это.  


— Нам определенно нужно поговорить. Сегодня вечером... попробуем еще раз.  


Как будто вопящий ребенок даст им возможность рассуждать рационально. Как будто то, что каждый из них скажет позже, сможет изменить то, что уже было сказано.  


— Поговорим вечером, — Эрик подумал, что лучше оставить все как есть.

* * *

Большую часть дня Эрику удавалось с головой погрузиться в работу, но в обед он направился в парк, чтобы съесть свой сэндвич там. Он часто делал так, когда был один. И, как всегда, это напомнило ему о Чарльзе. Они приходили сюда бесчисленное количество раз, когда все еще были друзьями, тайно влюбленными друг в друга, и один раз в те измученные надеждой недели, когда Чарльз должен был сделать свой выбор между Эриком и церковью.  


Чарльз выбрал Эрика. Он нарушил свой обет — то, что значило для него больше, чем все остальное; потеря, которую он все еще ощущал и будет ощущать всегда. Это был не просто отказ от работы. Чарльз забрал назад самую значительную жертву, принесенную Богу, и навсегда изменил каждый аспект своей жизни. И все это он сделал ради Эрика без единого слова сожаления.  


Теперь Чарльз просил об ответной жертве, но Эрик не мог принести ее.  


Он _не мог_. Это не был выбор. Это была реальность. Поставить другую маленькую девочку на место Ани — нет. Даже если он попытается, результат все равно будет поверхностным. Шоу марионеток. Это будет издевательством как над его горем, так и над ребенком, который, казалось, уже и так видел его насквозь. Было что-то необъяснимое в этой девочке, в ее широких, оценивающих, почти взрослых глазах... что-то совсем не похожее на то, что было в глазах Чарльза... но это, конечно, был всего лишь результат его взбушевавшегося воображения. Возможно, это были последние отголоски похмелья в его пульсирующей от боли голове.  


Эрик чувствовал себя больным, как физически, так и эмоционально. Спустя годы он смог смириться со своей скорбью по Магде. С Аней же все было по-другому. Единственный путь, который он нашел, это отказаться от чувств, забыть о ней, насколько возможно. Теперь память тяжелым камнем висела на его шее.  


Как получилось, что прошедшие годы не смягчили боль ни на йоту? Почему, будучи похороненным столько лет, горе ощущалось только острее?  


Аня была настолько меньше Джин — в своем возрасте Джин уже прожила вдвое больше нее.  


Он вернулся к более комфортным воспоминаниям других моментов на этой лавке. Много раз они с Чарльзом обедали тут, и Эрик ловил себя на том, что ослеплен синевой его глаз, бесконечным благородством его духа. Целыми днями он мечтал о том, каково это — быть не только другом Чарльза, но и его любовником.  


Реальность оказалась даже лучше, чем его мечты.  


И это снова может быть так. Будет так. Если только Чарльз передумает.

* * *

Сообщение, оставленное Донной пока Эрик обедал, говорило ему прийти вечером в «Травиату» — не оперу, а ресторан в Нью-Салеме. Это было их с Чарльзом любимое место: вкусная еда, свечи, уединенные кабинки, огражденные высокими стенами, и персонал, который ни разу не обратил внимания на тот факт, что два мужчины регулярно ужинают наедине.  


Как Эрик и ожидал, Чарльз ждал его там один.  


Они никогда не целовались на публике. Никогда даже не держались за руки. Но взгляд, которым Чарльз посмотрел на Эрика, когда он сел напротив, восполнил все это.  


— Ты должен быть более осторожным, — сказал Эрик. — Я напился и вел себя как засранец, а ты вознаграждаешь меня за это приятным ужином? Тебе не следует поощрять меня.  


— Вообще-то, ты платишь.  


Эрик рассмеялся.  


— Вполне справедливо.  


Ох, это было заманчиво, так заманчиво — просто шутить, флиртовать и делать вид, что все в порядке. Но это только откладывало неизбежное. Он глубоко вдохнул.  


— Так где же девочка?  


— Джин с Анетт. Ты знаешь ее — из консультационного центра. Она сказала, что не против один вечер побыть сиделкой.  


Один вечер. Сиделкой. Этого было слишком много для его слабой надежды.  


— Ты уверен, что нет никаких других вариантов, кто мог бы позаботиться о ней?  


— У нее нет родственников, — сказал Чарльз. — Другие варианты — приют или частное агентство по усыновлению. И я не заинтересован в этом.  


Тишина между ними была такой напряженной, почти пугающей, но затем появился жизнерадостный официант, предлагающий фирменные блюда. Эрик понял, что рассматривает меню так, будто это какой-то очень важный документ, будто он мог найти решение их проблемы где-то между салатами и пастой. Пластиковые страницы были слегка потрепаны, а их края царапали его ладони.  


Как только они снова остались одни, Чарльз наклонился через стол, и, хотя его рука не коснулась руки Эрика, они оказались удивительно близко.  


— Я никогда не понимал раньше. По поводу Ани.  


О Господи, если бы только они могли снова вернуться к обсуждению усыновления.  


— Это то, о чем я говорил. Конечно, ты не понимаешь. Я надеюсь, тебе никогда не придется.  


— Ты никогда не рассказывал о ней. Я говорил себе, что это ранит тебя слишком сильно... что, позволяя тебе молчать, я уважаю твое горе. Но теперь я понимаю, что нам нужно было поговорить об этом намного раньше.  


— Ты не мой психоаналитик, Чарльз. Или ты восполняешь время, которое пропускаешь в консультационном центре?  


Чарльз покачал головой.  


— Это огромная часть твоей жизни... огромная часть _тебя_ , которую я не знаю.  


— Ты знаешь меня, — прошептал Эрик. Если Чарльз не знает его, то никто в этом мире не знает.  


— Да. И нет. Помнишь, как этим утром я сказал тебе, что всегда знал, как ты сердишься на Бога?  


Это была не совсем правда, так как Эрик думал, что нельзя сердиться на что-то, чего не существует. Но его злило отсутствие доброго Бога, в которого верил Чарльз. Достаточно близко.  


— Я сказал, что рад, что ты наконец сказал об этом, и это правда, но... Я также боялся этого момента. Слишком боялся. Я никогда не просил тебя рассказать о твоей самой глубокой печали частично из-за своего собственного малодушия. Это было моей трусостью. Мне жаль.  


— Перестань извиняться за мое поведение. Мы не говорили об этом, потому что я не хотел говорить об этом. Я не хотел _думать_ об этом.  


Чарльз тихо ждал.  


Понадобилось некоторое время, прежде чем Эрик смог договорить.  


— Я прятался от своего горя. Если хочешь поговорить о малодушии, говори об этом. Но это то, что я должен был делать, чтобы выжить.  


Пальцы Чарльза переплелись с его собственными — это была настоящая ласка, на публике, такая потрясающая, что это пробилось сквозь мрачность Эрика. Как и то, что Чарльз не отстранился в тот же момент.  


— Ты расскажешь мне об Ане?  


— Ты знаешь, что с ней случилось. Не заставляй меня снова говорить об этом.  


— Не о ее смерти. О ее жизни. Расскажи мне, какой она была.  


Эрик на секунду сжал пальцы Чарльза в ответ, затем отстранился — не для того, чтобы быть дальше, а потому что чувствовал, что придется копать очень глубоко даже для того, чтобы просто подобрать слова.  


— Она была восьмимесячным младенцем. Слишком мало, чтобы говорить об... индивидуальности. Уникальности. Аня, на самом деле, никогда ничего не делала. Она никогда не была собой. У нее не было даже этого.  


— Что ты вспоминаешь, когда думаешь о ней?  


Он не думал о ней. В этом был весь смысл. Это помогало удерживать его сокрушительное горе в каких-то рамках. Единственное, что помогало. Но последние несколько дней заставили его думать о ней, так что он мог ответить, пусть и сбивчиво.  


— Когда она улыбалась, ее лицо было... неровным. Кривым, — горло сжалось, мешая ему говорить. — Я напевал «К Элизе», чтобы усыпить ее. В день ее рождения именно я смыл с нее кровь. Она была такой крошечной, что умещалась в моих руках, и это пугало меня. Она смеялась, когда я целовал ее живот — я делал это, только чтобы услышать ее смех, я уже даже не помню, что был этим человеком... ох, боже, Чарльз, хватит. Хватит.  


Когда Эрик поднял взгляд, он увидел Чарльза со склоненной головой, слезы беспрепятственно катились по его лицу. Этого было достаточно для него, чтобы захотеть послать к черту этот ресторан, заполненный людьми, сжать Чарльза в объятиях, целовать его так сильно, чтобы прогнать всех призраков...  


Но официант принес их заказ, вежливо не обращая внимания на момент, который прервал. Они должны были попробовать каждое блюдо и похвалить его, прежде чем снова оказались одни.  


Чарльз заговорил первым.  


— Джин — не Аня.  


— Нет. И никогда не сможет быть.  


— Но... разве это не... я имею в виду, со временем, в своих мыслях, ты сможешь посмотреть на это по-другому.  


— Такое горе никогда не меняется. Ты носишь его с собой постоянно, — Эрик перемешивал свою пасту вилкой. — Ты знаешь, что это происходит со мной, но ты не можешь это изменить.  


— Не могу.  


— Я не... виню тебя. Просто хочу, чтобы ты понял.  


Чарльз откинул голову на кожаную перегородку. Он выглядел более уставшим, чем Эрик. Спал он еще меньше, чем сам Эрик, и у него без сомнения был более сложный день.  


— Джин нужен кто-то. Не приют. Ей нужны родители. Люди, которые будут любить ее.  


— Агентство по усыновлению, без сомнения, найдет семью, которая будет это делать. Более того, тебе не кажется, что девочке нужна мать? Как ты предполагаешь помогать ей со свиданиями? С переходным возрастом?  


— Ты бы удивился тому, о чем человек призван говорить, будучи священником, — ответил Чарльз. Но частица уверенности исчезла из его голоса.  


Эрик продолжил использовать свои преимущества.  


— Кроме того, если станет известна правда о нас, ты потеряешь право опеки. Даже если мы сможем скрыть это от суда, что случиться через три года, или пять, или когда кто-то впервые спросит ее о жизни дома? Ты хочешь, чтобы она постоянно врала? Как ты думаешь это будет, когда ей впервые станет стыдно за нас?  


— Мы воспитаем ее лучше.  


— Что насчет ее одноклассников? Их родителей? Ее парней, когда они у нее появятся?  


— Мы... мы сможем справиться со всем этим, когда придет время.  


— Чарльз. Пожалуйста. Не делай вид, что это будет просто.  


— Я хочу только сказать, что она сирота, у которой нет дома, нет никого, кто бы ее любил, а мы можем дать ей все это, и намного больше.  


Эрик ударил ладонью по столу, не слишком громко, но достаточно, чтобы глаза Чарльза расширились.  


— Прекрати это. Прекрати превращать все в абстракцию, в теологию и высшее благо. Я хочу, чтобы ты хотя бы раз побыл эгоистом. Признай, что ты хочешь чего-то для себя. Можешь ты сделать хотя бы это?  


— Да! Я хочу этого! Я хочу быть отцом Джин, — сказал Чарльз, резко втягивая воздух, как будто он не мог поверить в то, что говорит это вслух. Но плотину прорвало. — Я хотел ребенка всю свою жизнь — хотел больше, чем что бы то ни было.  


Больше, чем быть священником. Больше, чем Эрика.  


Они так много говорили о том, что Эрик скрывал от Чарльза. И до этого момента он не подозревал, что Чарльз хранит свои собственные секреты.  


Чарльз успокоился, прежде чем сказать:  


— Я никогда не думал, что это может произойти со мной. С нами. Затем, когда адвокат позвонил мне по поводу Джин, моей первой мыслью было то, что я могу сделать это для Джона, чтобы отпустить его, чтобы не оставить его с этим горем. Я не думал о постоянной опеке тогда, я не думал даже спрашивать об этом. Но когда я увидел ее... Эрик, я _узнал_ ее. Я узнал ее в тот же самый момент, не как какое-то представление о ребенке, но как ее саму. Джин поселилась в моем сердце. Я не могу выбросить ее оттуда. Я не смог бы сделать этого даже спустя пять минут после того, как увидел ее впервые.  


На несколько вдохов между ними повисла тишина. Наконец Эрик сказал:  


— Тогда мы, похоже, зашли в тупик.  


— Ты...— Чарльз задохнулся. Он смотрел в дальний угол ресторана, быстро моргая, прежде чем заставил себя сказать остальное. — Ты ставишь мне ультиматум?  


Эрик был тем, кто осмелился прикоснуться в этот раз, их пальцы переплелись на короткое мгновение.  


— Не более, чем ты мне.  


— Тогда что это?  


— У каждого из нас есть свои пределы, — как разумно это звучало, каким ровным был его голос. Ни одна живая душа в ресторане не догадалась бы, как близок он был к тому, чтобы сломаться. — Я не могу сделать единственную вещь, которую должен сделать для тебя. Ты не можешь отказаться от единственной вещи, от которой я прошу тебя отказаться.  


Чарльз покачал головой, все еще не глядя Эрику в глаза.  


— О, Боже мой, — это не было упоминанием Господа всуе. Это была молитва.  


Стыд покрыл кожу Эрика, как черное и густое масло, которое невозможно смыть.  


— Я понимаю, каким идиотом это делает меня. Полностью. Абсолютно. Я понимаю это. Ты отказался от всего ради меня.  


— Нет. Я не отказался от всего ради тебя, — по крайней мере, сейчас голос Чарльза звучал более уверенно. — Это была пропасть, над которой я должен был пройти. И это был... это был подарок судьбы, что именно ты был на другой стороне.  


Они уже говорили о своих отношениях в прошедшем времени? Это было так головокружительно быстро, даже более ужасно, чем Эрик мог бы представить. Это действительно было похоже на падение с обрыва — момент неизбежности, слишком быстрый, чтобы его можно было предотвратить, но падение вниз будет длиться бесконечно, и не останется ничего кроме страха, ужаса и опустошающего конца.  


— Мы не обязаны... — Эрик пытался найти хотя бы намек на компромисс. — Если я перееду обратно в город. Мы все еще сможем видеться. Сможем ведь? Нам стоит попытаться.  


Чарльз кивнул. Он должен был понимать так же хорошо, как и Эрик, что из этого получится.  


— Если это то, чего ты хочешь.  


— Это то, чего ни один из нас не хочет. Это то, что нам остается.  


Их глаза встретились, и опустошение в них было таким сокрушительным, что Эрик снова представил падение с обрыва. Земля поднялась невероятно быстро, чтобы встретить их обоих.  


Официант подошел к их столику.  


— Надеюсь, джентльмены оставили место для десерта?  


Это было так ужасно, что они оба громко рассмеялись.

* * *

Как только Чарльз проехал ворота на границе территории особняка, он остановился, заглушил двигатель и вытащил ключи. Эрик произнес первые слова с того момента, как они покинули «Травиату»:  


— Что такое?  


— Я люблю тебя, — голос Чарльза был напряжен, он сжал рукой подбородок Эрика, поразительно жестко. — Что бы ни произошло дальше, что бы ни случилось с нами, ты должен это знать. Всегда, всегда.  


Это было все равно что поднести спичку к керосину. Эрик схватил его, прижал к себе, потащил вниз... Чарльз целовал его рвано и грубо, царапая зубами шею Эрика, кусая мягкую плоть на его плече.  


Эрик вскрикнул, и Чарльз прошептал в его воспаленную кожу:  


— Сейчас. Эрик, я не знаю, как мы... тут внутри... но пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сейчас, — он сжал пальцами волосы Эрика и с силой потянул. — Ты нужен мне.  
Никогда раньше Чарльз не требовал секса... никогда раньше он не делал ничего так внезапно, так откровенно чувственно. При любых других обстоятельствах это сделало бы Эрика таким счастливым.  


Даже сейчас это практически лишило его контроля.  


— Заднее сиденье, — прохрипел он. — Давай.  


Они перебрались назад — холодный влажный воздух как непрошеная пощечина реальности — и вот они снова были укрыты внутри машины. Вдалеке светились окна особняка — их общая жизнь, которая даже сейчас сгорала, превращаясь в пепел. Эрик отказался загадывать дальше, чем на момент вперед. Сейчас он хотел только смотреть на Чарльза, целовать его, мокро и глубоко, пока они неуклюже срывали друг с друга рубашки и галстуки.  


— Эрик... у нас нет ничего, что можно использовать...  


— Нам это не понадобится.  


— Ладно, — Чарльз облизал губы, влага на них мягко блестела в лунном свете. — Да. Ох... ох, — никаких поблажек этим вечером. Они должны пройти через это вместе. Здесь.  


Он грубо толкнул Чарльза вниз на сиденье, наваливаясь на его бедра. Когда Эрик опустился следом, прижимая их тела друг к другу, Чарльз негромко вскрикнул.  


— Никогда не был на парковке, когда был подростком, правда, Чарльз? — выдохнул Эрик в его ухо.  


— ...нет...ох...ох, Эрик...  


— Никогда не знал, как это делается, не снимая одежды.  


— ...нет...  


Чарльз начал ловить ритм и подаваться навстречу Эрику, отвечая на каждое движение. Его голова откинулась назад на сиденье, он с трудом втягивал каждый глоток воздуха сквозь беспомощно приоткрытый рот.  


— Вот так, — простонал Эрик, просовывая руку между Чарльзом и сиденьем, прижимая его ближе к себе, толкаясь сильнее. — Вот так, очень просто...  
Затем Чарльз обнял его крепче, впиваясь пальцами в ребра Эрика, и отдался этому полностью. Он вскрикнул, затем снова, и так каждый раз, когда они сталкивались друг с другом, и это было то, что довело Эрика до конца.  


Интенсивность ощущений накатила на него с такой силой, что понадобилось мгновение, прежде чем Эрик понял, что Чарльз тоже близок к концу. Он с силой прижал его к себе, в тот же момент Чарльз всхлипнул и обмяк.  


Какое-то время они просто лежали там в абсолютном беспорядке, колено Эрика вклинилось между передними сиденьями, голова Чарльза упиралась в угол двери. Когда Чарльз взял его за руку, Эрик прижал их ладони к сердцу Чарльза. Он хотел чувствовать, как оно бьется.  


— Я люблю тебя.  


— Я тоже люблю тебя, — Чарльз мягко улыбнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Когда я слышал о подростках и запотевших стеклах в машинах... я никогда не думал, как это _действительно происходит_.  


Эрик рассмеялся и поцеловал его, легко разделяя шутку, на мгновение притворяясь, что они никогда не выберутся, не войдут в дом и не столкнуться с тем, что произойдет после.

* * *

Следующие три дня были ужасными.  


Не было более подходящего слова. Сначала Эрик переехал в другую комнату в особняке -на другой этаж. Он не смог бы выносить плач девочки по ночам, не смог бы вытерпеть еще одну сонную попытку раскачать ногой ее колыбель. Чарльз понимал, но его смирение только усложняло их разрыв.  


И не было ничего более опустошающего, чем проснуться следующим утром в одиночестве.  


В офисе социальной помощи иммигрантам он взвалил на себя еще больше работы, чем обычно. Это служило ему предлогом уходить раньше, возвращаться позже. Он участвовал в неформальных ужинах с волонтерами, чего раньше никогда не делал ни с кем, кроме Чарльза. Эрик подозревал, что этим заставлял всех чувствовать себя очень неловко, но ему было все равно, пока это значило, что он не должен идти домой... что он не появится в особняке раньше десяти.  


В обеденное время он просматривал объявления о недвижимости. Цены на аренду поднялись за те два года, что он прожил с Чарльзом. Даже его предыдущая квартира рядом с Мюррей Хилл теперь стоила 125 долларов в месяц. Но было несколько мест, которые выглядели реальными для его бюджета. Он назначил встречи, чтобы посмотреть их в выходные, записывая адреса карандашом на полях газеты, как будто это каким-то образом делало их менее обязывающими.  


Чарльз был нежен с ним, целовал его с утра и перед сном, но они почти не разговаривали. Поскольку он взял временный отпуск в консультационном центре, его дни были полностью поглощены Джин. Они не могли обсуждать ее. Так что они не могли обсуждать ничего.  


И Аня. Аня. Всегда Аня.  


Даже ночуя на другом этаже, Эрик мог слышать плач Джин, и он мучил его каждый раз. В течение многих лет Аня почти не снилась ему, а теперь он видел ее каждую ночь. Это не были кошмары, как в то время после ее смерти. Это были сны о том, что она вернулась, что она в безопасности, с ней все хорошо, что он спас ее и все просто замечательно... а потом он просыпался. Это было проще, но по-своему больно: всего лишь воспоминания, но те, которых он избегал долгие годы. То, как Аня первый раз перевернулась на живот. Как он купал ее в оловянной ванне. Как держал ее крошечную головку на сгибе руки. Как целовал мягкую кожу ее ножек.  


Он почти забыл это.  


Если бы Чарльз был в порядке, Эрик был уверен, что перенес бы эти дни легче. Он знал, что Чарльз переживал их разрыв так же тяжело, как и он. Но, по крайней мере, у него было утешение отцовства. Его мечта исполнилась. Несомненно, это должно было поддержать его.  


Но быть отцом оказалось чертовски сложно, и для Чарльза это было очень тяжелое время. Иногда Эрик слышал, как Джин смеется вместе с Чарльзом ранним утром, или видел, как она цепляется за него, неважно, держит он ее или нет. Очевидно, они сильнее привязывались друг к другу. И все же, каждую ночь Джин просыпалась, крича от страха, иногда это длилось около часа. Изнеможение было почти невыносимым, даже для Эрика, хотя он только ненадолго просыпался. Чарльз же стал выглядеть как привидение.  


В субботу Эрик сел на первый утренний поезд в город, где покорно осмотрел все квартиры. Одна кровать, одна ванная. Голоса арендодателей и его собственный эхом отражались от голых стен и непокрытого пола. Влажный весенний холод, казалось, существовал только для того, чтобы указать ему на каждое продувающее окно или трещину в полу. Он мысленно подсчитывал плюсы и минусы каждого варианта, но то, что меньше, чем через неделю, он будет жить в одном из этих мест, отдельно от Чарльза, выглядело для него непостижимо.  


_Я смогу спать_ , говорил он себе. _Я снова стану собой. Чарльз сможет нанимать сиделку раз в неделю, приезжать... может даже оставаться на ночь..._  


Но Эрик никогда не умел обманывать себя.  


Он пошел в кино, чтобы убить время. К несчастью, несмотря на веселое изображение на постере, «Грек Зорба» оказался фильмом о тщетности бытия и смерти. Заключительный танец заставил Эрика почувствовать желание швырнуть что-нибудь в экран. Вместо этого его ждала долгая поездка обратно в особняк.  


Он вернулся около полуночи. Свет не горел. Джин, к счастью, не плакала.  


Но когда он поднялся по лестнице, то понял, что плакал Чарльз.  


Эрик задержался у двери в их комнату — комнату Чарльза, — потом подумал, в кого он превратится, если будет вот так всегда сомневаться. Он вошел внутрь и увидел Чарльза, который сидел на краю кровати и действительно всхлипывал.  


— Эрик... — Чарльз повернулся к нему, и на один ужасный момент Эрику показалось, что он прогонит его. Но Чарльз протянул к нему руку. Эрик не стал возиться с этим, вместо этого он забрался на кровать — в ботинках и всем остальном — и крепко обнял Чарльза сзади.  


Чарльз обхватил его руки своими, сглотнул.  


— Она так напугана. Каждую ночь, что бы я ни делал — оставлял включенным свет, пел ей, говорил, что все будет хорошо — но Джин все равно кричит и кричит, как будто это я мучаю ее, и я не могу понять, что делаю не так. Я... я просто хотел... я могу отказаться от всего, чтобы быть отцом...но если...если я плохой отец, если я не могу дать ей чувство безопасности и любви...  


Решение падало прямо в раскрытую ладонь Эрика. Все, что от него сейчас требовалось, это напомнить Чарльзу о любящих приемных семьях, ждущих маленькую девочку, и он сможет получить свою жизнь обратно.  


А Чарльз потеряет единственный шанс на воплощение своей самой заветной мечты.  


— Ты хороший отец, — прошептал Эрик. — Очень хороший. Ты справишься, — он поцеловал его в шею. — Я верю в тебя.

* * *

Когда Эрик проснулся, то был дезориентирован. Странно было чувствовать это в спальне, которую они делили с Чарльзом так долго, но он чувствовал именно это. Отчасти это было из-за того, что он все еще был наполовину одет. Прошедшей ночью, когда они с Чарльзом засыпали, свернувшись на кровати, он только расстегнул рубашку, ремень и снял ботинки. Другой причиной было то, что он был один. Очевидно, Чарльз пытался выкроить пару моментов для утренней молитвы.  


Подождите. Нет. Чарльза не было с ним в постели... но он точно не был один.  


Эрик заглянул за край матраса и увидел Джин, уставившуюся на него в ответ. Она цеплялась за покрывало и изучала его в абсолютной тишине.  


— Я и не думал, что ты можешь выбраться из своей кроватки и так хорошо ходишь, — сказал Эрик. Он никогда не разговаривал с ней до этого. — Держу пари, Чарльз тоже об этом не подозревает. Может быть, ты и сама только что это поняла.  


Джин уткнулась лицом в покрывало, но спустя всего момент снова осмелилась посмотреть на него.  


Она была напугана и одинока. Эрик не хотел быть грубым, так что смягчил голос.  


— Ищешь Чарльза, да? Он снаружи, — Эрик вздохнул. — Пойдем, посмотрим.  


Когда он поднялся с кровати, Джин замешкалась, но затем протянула к нему руки.  


Эрик подумал, что это было почти проявлением доверия. Для нее он был не более чем далекой, кричащей фигурой, угрожающей и неприятной. Но она все еще надеялась на лучшее. Не удивительно, что Чарльз так привязался к ней.  


Эрик сказал себе, что нелепо так медлить, взял Джин на руки и подошел к окну.  


Чарльз был очень близко этим утром, не дальше пяти метров. Он хотел быть в пределах слышимости, если Джин заплачет. Эрик понял это, даже не задумываясь. Джин тут же показала пальцем туда, где он сидел, перебирая в руках свои четки. Чарльз не улыбался, его глаза были закрыты от утреннего света.  


— Да, — сказал Эрик мягко. — Он прямо там. Теперь ты видишь.  


Хотя Чарльз, очевидно, мог вернуться в любой момент, Эрик точно мог сказать, что подгузник Джин нуждался в замене, и оставлять ее в нем было почти жестоко. Так что он прошел в ее комнату, собираясь сделать все как можно быстрее. Как только они вошли, Джин начала хныкать от страха. Эрик впервые осмотрел ее детскую, увидел кроватку, пеленальный столик и — на стене — голову антилопы. Еще один сувенир из путешествий дедушки Чарльза... и ужасно пугающая вещь для маленького ребенка.  


— Ш-ш-ш, — Эрик положил Джин на пеленальный столик, затем взял ближайшее одеяло и накинул его на голову антилопы перед тем, как снять ее со стены. Темное пятно за ней говорило о том, как долго она висела там. Вероятно, для Чарльза, который видел ее всю свою жизнь, эта вещь была практически невидимой.  


— Видишь? Она уходит, — Эрик поставил голову на шкаф в коридоре. Пока что одеяла было достаточно, но позже Чарльзу нужно будет убрать ее на чердак. — Ее больше нет.  


Затем он принялся менять Джин подгузник. Она спокойно терпела это, даже когда он использовал влажную, прохладную салфетку, чтобы вытереть ее. Удобная вещь эти Найс-Пакс. Они с Магдой многое бы отдали за них. Одноразовые подгузники оказались простыми в использовании, было такое облегчение — не мучиться с безопасной булавкой. Это всегда пугало его. И он удивился тому, как легко вернулись движения — как вытирать, как поднимать ее ножки, как после этого вытирать руки.  


— Это было не так уж плохо, правда? — Эрик снова поднял ее, собираясь всего лишь отнести вниз, чтобы дождаться скорого возвращения Чарльза.  


Но Джин положила голову ему на плечо, обняла за шею и вздохнула — будто с облегчением. Никакого плача, никакого страха: весь трюк был в том, чтобы убрать голову антилопы. Теперь она будет лучше спать.  


Эрик подумал, что хоть это он смог сделать для Чарльза. Понять, как решить эту проблему.  


Внезапное понимание было как удар — он знал, что нужно делать. Эрик понимал, как нужно заботиться о Джин, и он понимал это потому, что Аня научила его.  


Он сказал Чарльзу, что Аня никогда ничего не сделала за свою маленькую короткую жизнь. Это была неправда. Она сделала одну вещь, одну единственную. Она навсегда изменила своего отца. Эрик позволил ее смерти превратить его в жестокого, злого человека, который мог провести всю свою жизнь в одиночестве, если бы не Чарльз. Но Аня сделала гораздо больше, чем это. Она также превратила его в кого-то, кто мог видеть, что пугает другого ребенка, кого-то, кто мог хорошо о нем позаботиться. Эрик не знал этого раньше. Не позволял себе знать.  


Это был единственный подарок, который его дочь могла преподнести ему, и он понял это только сейчас, спустя десять лет после ее смерти.  


Эрик сильнее прижал к себе Джин, уставшую достаточно, чтобы захотеть обниматься, и сморгнул слезы, которые угрожали вот-вот политься из его глаз. Плач напугает ее. С нее и так уже было достаточно этого.  


Он был прав, когда говорил, что Джин никогда не заменит его дочь. Аня не сможет жить в другом ребенке. Она может жить только в нем самом.

* * *

Эрик был в кухне с Джин, когда Чарльз вернулся из сада десять минут спустя. Она счастливо болтала ногами на высоком стуле, пока он скармливал ей еще один кусочек банана.  


Чарльз схватился руками за дверной проем.  


— ...Эрик?  


— Вообще-то, она уже слишком взрослая для детского питания, — сказал Эрик, пока она жевала, неаккуратно, но с явным удовольствием. — В холодильнике есть сыр? Еще нам нужно купить вафельницу. Держу пари, ей это понравится. Правда, Джин?  


Джин была слишком поглощена попыткой дотянуться до еще одного кусочка банана, чтобы заметить, что ее обсуждают. Чарльз вошел в кухню — медленно, будто в трансе.  


— Я... я не...хорошо. Сыр. Да.  


В эмоциях Чарльза не было ни намека на самодовольство, удовлетворение или даже облегчение. Он был счастлив за Джин и за Эрика. И это было то, за что Эрик так его любил — все в одной его улыбке.  


— Я думаю, ей нужно будет поспать после этого. Она устала, — Эрик потрепал Джин по волосам. — И теперь, когда антилопы больше нет, с ней все будет хорошо.  


— Антилопа? Это то, что пугало ее? Ты уверен?  


— Абсолютно. Да ладно, Чарльз, это же очевидно.  


— Но...я думал... она _милая_. Как Бэмби.  


— Ну да, — сказа Эрик с достоинством. — Большая страшная штука с рогами.  


Чарльз улыбнулся, хотя все еще выглядел ошарашенным. Эрик не мог винить его. Он решил, что будет лучше вести себя вот так по-обычному, ведь они оба пережили такую суматоху за последние несколько дней. Но он не пытался никого обмануть. Недоверчивая радость Чарльза ранила Эрика так же сильно, как и его горе, и каким-то образом это было даже больнее.  


Джин получила немного крекеров с намазанным на них крем-сыром, и Эрик решил позволить ей делать с ними все, что она захочет. Он поднялся со своего места напротив ее высокого стула, Чарльз подошел к нему и взял за руки. Четки все еще свисали с его пальцев.  


— Ты уверен?  


Эрик кивнул.  


— Теперь у нас все будет хорошо. Я обещаю.  


— Но... Аня... я знаю, как это сложно для тебя.  


— И теперь будет еще сложнее, — сказал Эрик. Он не питал иллюзий на этот счет. — Я буду видеть напоминания о ней постоянно.  


Чарльз подошел ближе.  


— Ты сможешь выдержать это?  


— Я хочу выдержать это. И я выдержу, — голос Эрика снова стал хриплым, но он все еще улыбался. — Каждое напоминание о том, что Ани больше нет — это напоминание о том, что она была здесь.  


— Ох, любимый.  


Чарльз заключил его в объятия, и Эрику оставалось только обнять его в ответ.  


— Я всегда говорю людям не ждать буквального ответа на их молитвы, но тем не менее, это именно он — для всех нас, — прошептал Чарльз в плечо Эрику.  


— Если Бог вершит свои дела через меня, действующего как полный засранец, то я думаю, это вполне может считаться «неисповедимыми путями».  


— Разве ты не видишь? Не видишь? — Чарльз поцеловал его щеку, его лоб. — Он ниспослал тебе благодать, Эрик.  


Это было опасно близко к проповеди, но Эрик понял, что ни капли не возражает. Это пришло не от какой-то мистической небесной сущности. Это был подарок от Ани, и только от Ани. Но, может быть, существует больше, чем один способ думать о Боге. Больше, чем один путь найти его.


End file.
